Whisper
by Dragon of Rain
Summary: A song fic on Malik as he gose to kill the Pharo but the turth begins to come out about what really happed Yami Malik/Malik (kinda) But what will happen to him once he knows the turth? Will there be anyone left for him to turn to?


Kaw: yet anther song fic! Whisper By Evanescence  
(again I did change She to He)   
Seto: this is about Malik, and about what is going on  
in his head Malik/Yami Malik  
Malik: *glomps Kaw * I'm in a fic!  
Kaw: - . - But you're in Unbreak My Hear too, dork.  
Malik: ^_^ True true but this fic is just me!  
Seto/Kaw: -.-;  
Malik: -.- you know you love me!  
Kaw: * hits Malik with rod* that's my line!  
Malik: OWW * rubs head *  
Kaw: ^_^ what's in * Catch me as I fall * is the song  
fic what's in // Yami // is Yami Malik   
Surprise ending couple ^_^ Malik/???? ^_^ (Laughs  
evilly)

Malik: this fics for you Lillie!  
  
  
Whisper  
*Catch me as I fall say you're here   
And it's all over now. *  
  
Once I had someone to fall on, someone to hold me and say everything was all right. I don't know what happen…  
  
*Speaking to the atmosphere no one's here   
And I fall into myself. *  
  
I call out now and all that seems to hear me is the stars…. yes ever since he came all has been dark. My Yami… My dark half. Sometimes I think he's the sources of my problems but then he is the only one there.   
  
* This truth drives me into madness   
I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away. *  
  
Knowing that I'm so alone has made me a mad man. The pain I feel is too deep! My father was killed now I must avenge his death! Then and only then will the pain go away.  
  
*Don't turn away  
Don't give into the pain   
Don't try to hide *   
  
// You know I'm all you have, don't turn away from me because with out me you would be nothing! Don't give into your pain, keep your mine on what needs to be done! Malik don't try to hind you know I well always find you! //   
  
*Though they're screaming your name  
Don't close your eyes.  
  
// They seem to care but they don't. NO! Only I care! They call out your name but they just want to stop you from punishing the Pharaoh!//   
  
*God knows what lies behind them

Don't turn out the light  
Never sleep never die *  
  
// Your mine Malik never forget this, because if you ever do you will be so sorry that you did!//  
  
*I'm frightened by what I see  
But somehow I know that there's much more to come*  
  
 I can't believe how cruel I have become and I know this is only the beginning. More is to come, and when my time comes to kill the Pharaoh, I well spare him no mercy for what he has done!  
  
*Immobilized by my fear  
And soon to be blinded by tears *  
  
No what she doing here? I fear for my dear sister…She don't know I still care so dearly for her…  No this is something Yami has not been able to take away, if anything where to happen to her I would never forgive myself.   
  
*I can stop the pain if I will it all away*  
  
I can end this all now before anything happens!  
  
*Don't turn away  
Don't give into the pain   
Don't try to hide*  
  
// The time is coming! Don't turn away now! Not when we're so close! Kill the pharaoh and your pain will be gone!//  
  
*Though they're screaming you name  
Don't close your eyes. *  
  
// Remember I'm the only one that is here for you! I am the only one who loves you.  The only one that can love you!//  
  
*God knows what lies behind them  
Don't turn out the light  
Never sleep never die *  
  
// Your eyes failed you they all hate you! How can anyone love you? Only I understand you, I understand your pain your suffering. Just know I will NEVER leave you like all the others have! //   
  
*Fallen angels at my feet  
Whispered voices at my ear *  
  
Now the day has come the day I have wanted for the day the Pharaoh will pay for what he has done! Many have fallen at my hand as I try to get to the Pharaoh!   
// That's it my pet! Be murderous have no forgiveness! //   
  
*Death before my eyes  
Lying next to me I fear  
He beckons me shall I give in? *  
  
I hear my Yami's voice in my head he tells me that I must go through with this  
  
*Upon my end shall I begin?  
Forsaking all I've fallen for  
I rise to meet the end! *  
  
Yugi stands in front of me he knows what I plain to do and yet he's hoping he can stop me

 "It doesn't have to be this way!" He please   
"The Pharaoh must pay for what he did!" I yell back  
at Yugi  
"I'm not the one who killed your father Malik!" Yami  
says  
"Liar!" I yell at the Pharaoh  
"Your Yami is the one that killed your father!" Yami  
yells  
// HE lies! // my Yami yells in my head  
" LIAR!" I yell again  
"Why would I lie to you Malik?" Yami asks   
// He's playing with you… // my Yami whispers he  
sounds shaky   
"I am telling you the truth. Your Yami is the one  
you want!" Yami yells  
"LIE!" My Yami yells breaking free  
" You know its not!" Yami yells at mine  
Then like something just finally snapped in his fucked up head, he tells me all that he did. That he was just using me. And that he had killed my father…now I snap taking my rod and making it into a dagger I kill my Yami. Yugi just stands there his Yami already back in his soul room.  
  
*Don't turn away  
Don't give into the pain   
Don't try to hide*  
  
I turn to walk away but I feel his hand grab at my  
wrist.  
"Don't leave." Yugi whispers his tone bothers me…he seems to care but….  
"I need to be alone…" I whisper tiredly  
"I'm here for you if you need me Malik…" Yugi  
whisperers  
I look confused at him before saying  
"It's been a long time since someone's said that to me… why do say that to me? I tried to kill you?"  
"But you didn't. Your Yami used you that's all."   
Yugi whispers he still has a hold on my wrist   
  
*Though they're screaming you name  
Don't close your eyes. *  
  
I look away from him yet look back at him…what is this feeling… Am I falling in love with the same person I just tried to kill?  
  
*God knows what lies behind them  
Don't turn out the light  
Never sleep never die *  
  
I try to pull away and yet I don't…why? I fall to my knees and Yugi grabs me before I fall…His arms seem so welcoming I fall into them… I'm far to tired to keep this up…I drop my rod I can hear it hit the ground… I don't care…all I want is to be near this warmth… I rest my head on Yugi's shoulder. He seems surprised but this but soon brings a tender hand to my head and runs his fingers threw my hair and whispers   
"It's all over now…"   
  
I finally have someone to catch me as I fall… Now it's my turn to be surprised as Yugi gently kisses my forehead, and wipes my tears away. He looks deep into  
my eyes and takes me by surprise again as he gently kisses my lips. We both blush deeply.  
" I'm sorry…" he whispers  
"For what I ask. He didn't do a thing wrong!  
He kissed me again this time deeper and with more passion…. I kiss back this time….   
I well allow myself to be loved… because I need his love if I wish to stay alive… and for once I'm in love actually in love at my will not forced to…. Who would have thought that I Malik would fall so deeply in love Yugi….  
  
  
  
Kaw: Wow * glomps her fic* I love my ficcy! I like  
the way I wrote it I never written a fic like that its  
always be the way most fics are… *glomps fic again*   
Malik: ^_^ Please give nice reviews!   
Seto: -.- I wasn't in this fic….  
Kaw: * glomps Seto* you have your fic going right now.  
Member?  
Seto: Yeah Unbreak My Heart -.- Malik is in that one  
too… (Glares darkly at Malik)  
Malik: *Grins* you know you love me! (Ducks as Kaw  
tries to hit him again)  
Kaw: Well be on the look out for more fics from me  
(including a follow up fic on this one)  
Keep checking Unbreak My Heart cuz I we speak I'm  
working on it! ^_^ v (now has Whisper STUCK in her  
head)


End file.
